Son of the wolf
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: The southern son of an exiled werewolf and grandson of Aphrodite come to CHB, only to be issued a quest as soon as he crosses the magical barrier.
1. Chapter 1

This is an OC that I often roleplay as in supernatural roleplays. I hope you guys like the story. Charm speak will be in bold.

* * *

A dirty blond-haired and blue eyed boy with a sword strapped to his back sees a sleeping dragon as he makes his way up hill to camp. "Hope this is the right place, now how do I get in without setting the barrier off?" The boy asked as he felt a presence behind him, he turned and saw a beautiful woman.

"Maybe I can help you with that Grandson, or would you prefer Zackery?" The goddess known as Aphrodite asked him as he bowed to her. "Greetings Lady Aphrodite, and just Zack is fine" he said as she rolled her eyes. "Only in the presence of Zeus do you go with the titles boy." She said as she hugged him and ruffled his hair "I haven't seen you since you were a baby, you grew up to be a handsome young man" she said as he thanked her and felt her kiss his forehead.

"There we go, now you will be able to enter the camp and once you are there, go to Chiron and then to my cabin." She said, disappearing into a cloud of perfume "*cough cough* thank ya… I guess." Zack said as he poked the barrier and didn't hear any alarms.

What he saw on the hill stunned him. There were cabins in the form of a Greek omega with a field of strawberries, a forge, a dining area, and other stuff. "Excuse me, is there a Chiron that I can speak to?" He asked a teen wearing purple shirt with blond hair.

"He should be in the Big House, it's the big blue, two story house down there" the teen said as Zack thanked him. Zack made his way to the Big House, when he did he knocked on the door and a man in a wheelchair opened the door. "Can I help you, young man?" The man rolled his wheelchair away to let Zack in as he looked around and saw a leopard growling.

"I take it your Chiron? I've heard about from my mom" Zack told the man as his form changed into a centaur. "Who is your mother, perhaps I trained her?" Chiron asked as he threw a sausage patty to the leopard which caught it and licked its lips.

"I don't even want to know where it goes." Zack said as you sat down "my mother's maiden name was Emily Kindler, daughter of Aphrodite, my name is Zack." "Ah yes, I remember her, she was a good warrior, I hope she is doing well in the outside world?" "She is sir, she protected me while my father was doing the same but died. I don't even remember him." Zack said fiddling with a wolf head amulet given to him by his father.

"I am sorry for your loss. You can sit at your grandmothers table during lunch." Zack nodded as the horn for dinner sounded and the two men walked to the dinner area. Once he got there Zack saw the man he saw earlier and waved his hand.

Chiron stomped his front hoof to get the attention of the campers. "Demigods and Demigoddess, we have a new camper joining the Aphrodite cabin, Zack Kindler, grandson of Aphrodite, son of Emily Kindler." A pink faded symbol floated over his head as Rachel walked in and saw Zack as her eyes grew emerald green as her body began to hover in the air and spoke in a voice filled with ten Rachel's.

 _'_ _Grandson of love, man of beast_

 _Voice and sword in hand, but a third one waits_

 _Anger within awakes when the hunters draw their bows_

 _For an old flame turned eternal will aid you in this quest_

 _And slain by his own, the father's son awakes.'_

 **"** **Slowly descend, host of Delphi"** Zack spoke in charm speak as Rachel slowly laid on the floor. "What the Hades was that!?" A teen from the Demeter table stood up with his hands slamming onto the table. "A charm speaker, you idiot gardener! Meaning he is our brother… I mean nephew!" The cabin leader said pulling out her long dagger.

The boy glared at her and sat down as Zack made his way over to the table. "Thanks for that" he said as the girl introduced herself. "No problem, I'm Piper, head leader of the Aphrodite cabin, and the guy in the purple shirt over there is Jason Grace, my boyfriend" she said pointing to the guy at the Zeus table.

"Well it's nice to meet my Aunts and Uncles" Zack bowed playfully as the others of the table greeted him with open arms. Zack saw a guy with a blue hoodie headed his way. "Yo man nice to see you, I'm Percy, son of Poseidon" the guy said as Zack shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya sea boy" Zack and Percy chuckled until a blond-haired girl with grey eyes and tan skin cleared her throat.

"I don't know about you Percy, but it seems like the new guy has his first quest. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Now what does the prophecy mean… _Grandson of love, man of beast_?" Annabeth said, twirling a finger around her hair. "I don't know, but I do know is that as the closer night comes, the stronger my senses and reflexes become." Zack said fiddling with his amulet.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she shook Zacks hand "well welcome to Camp Half-Blood Zack." "Thanks ma'am" he said as Annabeth and Percy walked to their tables. "We will get you suited into the cabin after dinner" Piper said as the children of the peace goddess sat down and a wind nymph took their orders.

"What will you have sir?" A lady of the wind asked as Zack jumped a little but calmed down "I'll have a sweet tea and a medium-well steak please miss?" Zack asked as the spirit giggled and the food appeared out of thin air.

Zack was about to dig in to the steaming piece of meat with A1 steak sauce and a loaded baked potato, until he saw the campers walk up to the hearth and offer some food. "It's an offering to the Gods" Piper told him as he followed the rest of his big family and offered a fourth of his steak to his grandmother. After the offerings were made Zack and the others of his new cabin were talking about him.

-Night-

Zack laid in his new bed with his sword leaning against the wall listening to the monsters in the forest when he came up with a question. "Hey guys, how often do we have nightmares?" The room filled with a few chuckles and giggles.

"We have them pretty often. The dream may be a vision of something to happen in the future or the request of a god or goddess. But you may have them less since you are a grandson of our mother." A boy said as Zack nodded his head and drifted off to sleep. Piper then called for lights out.

-Beginning of dream-

"Go go go! Get our son out of here I'll fight them off!" A man yelled to his wife, fighting off a pack of wolves. Only these wolves stood on their hind legs as a transparent Zack saw the man yank off a necklace, the same necklace he wears today, given to his mother.

One of the wolf men stepped up and spoke to the man. "Thomas, come back to us. If you do you will be able to transform again and become a member of our pack again." The werewolf of the right asked, only getting a growl from the man, known as Thomas. "I will not go back to being that mutts pawn! If I should die to protect my new family. Then so be it!" Thomas surprised the werewolves by turning into one of them and charging himself at the one up front followed with a yelp.

As modern day Zack watched he wanted to fight or scream but could not. Even though crying, Zacks mother got up, carrying baby Zack, and forced herself to not fight the pack with her husband. The rest of the pack charged at the outsider and quickly overpowered him "Emily, get out of here! Protect our boy!" Thomas yelled getting bitten on the neck. With the necklace in hand, Emily and her son ran into the night.

-End of dream-

* * *

I hope you guys liked this story. If you want someone with Zack on the quest, please give me details if they are OC.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing redarrowissuppercool and Awolf24! You two rock!

* * *

"No… let him go… NO!" Zack screamed into the air with a cold sweat, his eyes glowed a sapphire blue, making him see into the darkness of the cabin. He calmed down listening to the heartbeats and steady breathings. "Son of a gun" he muttered as he laid back in bed and went to bed listening to the monsters outside of the camp.

-Next Day-

"Five more minutes' mom…" Zack woke up smelling perfume in the air. "Hey sleepy head, time for breakfast" Piper said to him as she shook him. "Your acting more like a sister right now than an aunt right now" Zack chuckled as Piper rolled her eyes. "You think you are the only one of us who was gifted with charm speak?" Zack gulped as she glared at him, reminding him of his mom when she got angry for him slashing the T.V.

Piper smirked as Zack got up and headed to the bathroom to start his day. As the Aphrodite cabin went to breakfast Piper asked who was going with him on his quest. "I may ask that Percy fellow and your boyfriend. Don't worry I'll bring them back alive, I can promise you and Annabeth that much" "if you don't say 'I swear on the river Styx' then we will be good."

They all sat down at the table of their mother as Drew asked a question. "So… nephew, who is the old flame mentioned in the quest?" "I've been wondering that too" a guy on the end of the table asked. "Let's just say if she is with the hunters then justice is served" Zack said getting up to offer some of his meal to his grandmother.

Zack went back to his table and ate his scrambled eggs and steak with toast with jelly. Chiron came up beside Zack and tapped his shoulder. "After breakfast, you should pick two people and you have the rest of the day to prepare for your quest" "thank you sir." Zack said as Chiron made his way to the big house.

After dinner, Zack went over to the Zeus table where Percy was talking to Jason about something about his girlfriend. "Hey guys, ya'll wanna go with me on this quest?" Both boys thought it over and nodded their heads "alright let's both meet here at 7:00 p.m." All three boys nodded their heads and went their separate ways

-7:00 p.m-

"Okay I think I've got everything" Zack said as he double checked the backpack filled with a few clothes in the big part with a few snack sized Ziploc bags filled with the foods of the Gods and a few canisters of the drinks of the Gods in the smaller space of the backpack. "Good now be sure to come back alive with our boyfriends or I will make your life Hades Zack." Piper said twirling her dagger around her fingers.

"Got it." Zack said as he left in a blue American Eagle T-Shirt, faded jeans, and light gray converses with a red hoodie in his backpack. Zack saw Jason in his purple roman shirt, shorts, Camp Half-Blood hoodie and sneakers as Percy wore his blue hoodie with a Camp Half-blood T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "If ya'll are ready then let's go fellas" Jason nodded his head "sounds good man."

With the sun setting Zack was looking at the sunset and heard a large branch snap. The guys looked at each other as Percy pointed to Zack and motioned for him to get behind a tree and for him to do the same as Jason hovered into the top of the tree. A figure walked into the clearing and it was a big scorpion.

Zack removed his sword from his back as he motioned for Percy to wait **"ensnare the legs of the bug"** Zack commanded the roots of the nearby trees to slowly keep the huge bug at bay. "Now!" Percy screamed as the scorpion moved its stinger at Percy and Zack but felt only pain as Jason had stabbed it with his sword and met with the swords of two men and disengaged.

Zack didn't expect for the monster to turn into a pile of gold dust and mad his mouth open. He couched a few times as the two sons of the Big Three laughed. "Does this happen a lot? I mean the gold powder when we beat them?" Zack asked as Percy patted his back. "Yep, you did good man" Zack nodded as their stomach growled.

"I don't suppose you could make some food, do you?" Jason asked as Zack shook his head. "But I can demigods" a voice said as Zack brought out his sword and saw Percy and Jason knell in front of an eight-year-old, sitting by a fire that wasn't there before. "Greetings Lady Hestia/Vesta" both boys said as Zack followed their example. "Hello ma'am, what can we do for the Goddess of the hearth and family?" Zack asked as the little girl giggled as he knelt after her form shimmered for a second into her Roman form due to Jason.

"I was looking into the mortal world and thought I would pay a visit to one of my favorite demigods" Hestia said looking at Percy, who smiled. All three boys stomach growled as the Goddess laughed lightly. "I also came to give you food and to offer some advice to the new demigod." She said as she made three roast-beef sandwiches with melting cheese and bottles of water.

"Thank you Hestia/Vesta" All three boys said as they tore a piece from their sandwich and threw it into the fire. "So, Lady Hestia, what advice can you give me?" Zack asked using the proper words without his Southern slang in fear of burning despite her being a peaceful Goddess.

"You have no need to fear me Zackery Kindler, you may talk to me however you like, I believe your grandmother told you the same thing, only in the presence of Zeus in the throne room do you call us by our titles, besides I like the Southern slang of you North American mortals. Now, as for the advice: Let your instincts of your father take control." She said as Percy and Jason already ate half of their sandwich. "By letting my father's instincts take control, do you mean my senses and speed getting better as the day grows short and the night comes out?" Zack took another bit of his meal as the hearth Goddess nodded her head.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. I won't be able to update any of my stories until the new year because of my work schedule with Christmas coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Vesta, what do you mean by his father's instincts? Is Zack's father a mortal or an immortal?" Jason asked as the Goddess shimmered into her Roman form to address him. "In a way son of Jupiter, yes and no. The Greeks father was like a Hunter of Diana, immortal but can die in combat."

"Hestia, does this make his father a monster?" Percy asked as the Goddess took her Greek form again, feeling a little dizzy from the changing of forms so much. "I will let for him to tell you all when he is ready" Percy nodded his head and looked at Zack as he ate the last of his delicious sandwich.

"Thank you for the meal and for the advice ma'am, ya'll ready to go?" Zack asked as they both nodded their heads. I wish you all luck on your quest" Hestia said as she and the fire disappeared.

They made their way to a road and almost got ran over as a car passed by. "Does anyone know the werewolves are?" Percy asked as Jack looked up to the sun over the horizon. "Well wolves would stay away from civilization so our best bet is to find the hunters of the moon goddess which might be in the woods." Zack said as they nodded their heads.

The guys crossed the road and went into the forest as the moon began to come up into the sky. Zacks eyes grew a bright blue as he saw the owls flying and bugs crawling up the trees. Percy and Jason was muttering about the bugs when Zack held up his hand. "Quiet!" Zack hissed as he turned his head and both guys looked at his glowing eyes.

"Dude your eyes" Jason said as Zack motioned for him to be quiet "I hear something a few yards away, make light steps, I also smell musk." Zack said as the boys watched where they stepped with the moons light guiding them. Zack ran a little with his sword in hand but stopped for the guys to catch up with him and saw a bear over a little girl.

"Do our weapons kill normal animals?" Zack asked as both guys shrugged their shoulders "well… time to test out two things then." Zack brought out his sword and walked out to the crying girl "do not hurt the girl and walk away" Zack commanded the bear with his voice but the bear roared and charged towards him.

Zack rolled to the side and swung his sword and cut the back feet of the grizzly bear. The bear fell as Zack looked at the bear and turned his head and brought down his sword but never met his target. "Archers fire!" A voice yelled throughout the trees as the bear's body was impaled with silver arrows.

"Hey hey, easy I would like to see my sister? Where is lieutenant Thali?" Jason said as he and Percy were walking with knifes to their backs. "Please let my friends go" The eyes of the girls were glazed as they obeyed the command "what did you do to my hunters, boy?" A voice sneered as Zack turned around slowly. A girl with spiked black hair glared as she told her hunters to let go of her brother and friend.

"Hey Pinecone Face, what's up?" Percy said as the girl rolled her eyes and smirked as the hunters drew their bows as Thila told them to lower their weapons. "Hey Kelp Head, you keeping my brother safe?" She said as she hugged the two guys with jaws hanging to the floor.

"Lieutenant what are you doing with those boys?" A hunter asked with others agreeing as she turned with her fist charging up with lightning, telling the group of girls to shut up. "The blond is my brother, Jason Grace. The guy beside him is Percy Jackson" Thila covered her ears as all three boys did the same as the girls squealed.

"THAT'S PERCY JACKSON!" the ears of the four were ringing for a few minutes until it subsided. "Is it true that you were the only guy accepted into the Hunt by Lady Artemis?" A new hunter asked as the son of Poseidon nodded his head.

"What have you been told about me?" Jason asked as the girls besides his sister gave him glares. Percy laughed and patted his friends back "sorry bro, but you're not me" Thila smirked as she told the hunters to return to camp with Zack.

After a mile of walking Zack heard wolves howl and began to see the light from a fire. "Is the little girl alright?" Zack asked as he felt a hunting knife pressing against his back. "Shut it boy" the girl said with venom as she continued "we will let our medic, Phoebe, look at her."

A girl from the group around the fire cooking what looked like a boar came toward the group and took the young girl in her arms and led her to a white tent with a red cross. Before the medic, which Zack thought was the Phoebe girl the little girl told Zack thank you with a smile. He smiled and nodded back as Percy, Jason, and his sister came into the camp laughing as Percy rolled his eyes. "I was hoping you would forget that Pinecone Face."

"Oh, shut up, so why are you guys here?" Thali asked as Jason told her that they were here for a prophecy. As Jason was about recite it the rest of the hunters appeared holding ducks. The hunters and the boys bowed when Artemis showed up as well.

She glared at Zack as she entered the perimeters of the tents "Well, this is a surprise, Percy it is nice to see you again, Roman I see that you are still alive because you have my lieutenants' blood in you, as for this boy? Why is he here?" Artemis walked closer to meet him. "They are here on a quest Lady Artemis, if you would allow them to recite it they will be on their way…" Three stomachs growled "… after they get fed of course."

"Tell me of the prophecy Percy and we will let you eat, away from my hunters." Artemis said as she asked for them to raise their heads. "Wait! I'm sorry I'm late… Zack… what are you doing here?" A girl asked with red hair and green eyes came into the camp and stared at Zack. "Adeline… hi…. I wish I could ask you the same but I already knew. Percy if you will please?" Percy nodded his head as he recited the prophecy.

'Grandson of love, man of beast

Voice and sword in hand, but a third one waits

Anger within awakes when the hunters draw their bows

For an old flame turned eternal will aid you in this quest

And slain by his own, the father's son awakes.'

"So… I am the old flame needed for this quest?" Adeline asked as she walked to the fire and pulled a piece of pork from the fire. "Well, yes. I mean you did cheat on me with that guy. I loved you... I guess I still do." Zack said as Adeline pulled on his arm and took him to an edge of the camp. "Don't worry my Lady, if he tries anything I'll shoot or stab him."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I am here with chapter 4. The song Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver is not mine. The song will be into three parts. Male, _Female,_ Duet.

* * *

"Can you let me go please?" Zack asked as his ex-girlfriend let go of his arm as they were far enough from the ear shot of the others. "So, tell me, you came here after the guy cheated on you?" Zack said, rubbing his arm, feeling the Indian burn. "No, I still remember you walking away and ignoring me" Adeline looked down and avoided Zacks eyes.

"What do you mean no?" Zack asked "I mean I didn't kiss him back, I felt his tongue enter my mouth, which is what you saw but I bit his tongue I tried to get away to tell you that I didn't kiss him back but he grabbed me and I slapped him and that's when I saw you at your locker throwing away all of our pictures and poems." She said as she began crying. Zack wasn't sure if he should hug her or not because of her being a Huntress of Artemis.

Zack softly hugged her and wiped her tears "I'm an idiot" Adeline smiled and laughed as she nodded her head and Zack smiled with her. "Let's go back, and… if you want, as friends, I would like to take you out to Whataburger if we all survive this quest?" Zack asked as his friend tilted her head "so you want to take me where we had our first date… but as friends?" Zack blushed as he remembered how his date went with his best friend turned girlfriend. He then slowly nodded his head as she smiled. "Sounds good to me now lets' get some food!" She said as Zack followed a few feet behind her.

They came back with Artemis and the others glaring at Zack as Adeline gave him a plate of duck and pork. "Thank you… miss" Zack said as he walked over to the boys and Thaila. "I see you're still alive, which reminds me…" Percy grins as he leans his hand toward the siblings "… pay up Graces. I won the bet" Zack sat down as Percy was given lots of the Greek currency.

"Did all ya'll just bet if I was comin' back with a wound?" Zack asked as he tore into his duck. "Yep, and we lost" Thaila grumbled as we continued to eat the meat. "It's been a long time since I had duck, it's very good" Thaila nodded her head as the group ate until their plates were empty.

"Thank you for the meal Lady Diana. The meat was very delicious." Jason said as he bowed in front of the Roman form of Artemis. "You are welcome Champion of Juno, I will allow for you and these men to stay for the night, but to stay in a tent away from the others." She said as she picked up the three plates.

"We will Lady Diana. Thank you for your hospitality." He then stood up and went to where Percy and Zack waited for the news. "So, what's the news Superman?" Zack smirked as Percy got glared at by Jason. "I hate that nickname. Anyway, she said we can stay, away from her hunters and your girlfriend Zack." Jason said as Zack looked to the ground.

"She's my… friend all right, I made a mistake, thinking the worse and apparently, Artemis found her after I broke her heart." Zack said as a breeze from the north came and chilled them "I'm going to bed, goodnight ya'll." Zack said as he went behind a tree to pee and thought about how things would have changed if he hadn't run off. "I really am an idiot. I promised myself to never make a girl cry, and yet I did it." Zack said punching a tree in frustration.

"Well that must of hurt. I take it that you have some ambrosia with you grandson of Aphrodite?" Artemis said, spooking Zack as he turned and bowed. "Rise your head boy and answer my question please." Zack stood and told her that he had some in his backpack. "Before you leave ma'am may I ask to borrow an arrow from you. I have a theory who my father is but I would just like to clarify it." He asked as the Goddess handed him a silver arrow.

As he grabbed it smoke began to rise after a minuet of holding the arrow. Zack growled in pain as he dropped the arrow, however it did not touch the ground, but flew back the goddess hand. Zack then dug into his backpack and drank some nectar to heal his burn. "I take it you found out who your father is boy?" Artemis asked as he nodded his head. "Thank you for letting us stay here for the night Lady Artemis, goodnight ma'am." Zack said as she nodded and both went into their tents.

-Next Morning-

"Hey Kelp Head wake up before I zap you!" The boys all got up, bumping heads, giving out yelps. "I forgot they wake up before Apollo rises in his car" Percy mummers as Jason got out first to stretched. A few minutes later the other boys joined the siblings as Artemis in her twelve-year-old form and Adeline came into their line of sight.

"Good morning Lady Artemis" Zack said kneeling to the ground, followed by the rest of the small group. "Well, this is a surprise. Most demigods don't bow to often to us, except when in the presence of Zeus." Artemis said as Percy stood up. "Given Jason and I's heritage it would be unwise to stay a moment longer Lady Artemis." The goddess nodded her head as she gave the group, along with the huntress, Adeline.

-One Hour Later-

The small group reached a small diner in West Virginia, making their way to a forest with a large pack of wolves, seen by local farmers. Zack opened the door for Adeline but she shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm good, remember I'm still a huntress" She smiled as he nodded. A waitress greeted them and they chose a booth to seat in. As they sat down, the old couple heard a song in the background they both recognized.

"Don't you dare…" Adeline glared as Zack smirked and started to sing and tapping his fingers to the music on the table. "Almost heaven, West Virginia… Blue Ridge Mountains. Shandra River" Zack began to sing as Adeline decided to join in. "Life is old there, older than the trees" _"younger than the mountains,_ blowing like the breeze. Country roads, take me home…" "To the place, _I belong… West Virginia"_ "Mountain momma. Take me home, oh country roads. **"**

The duo sang as the room began to be filled with clapping, along with Percy, and Jason. "All my memories, they gather around her" _"miners' lady, stranger to blue water."_ "Dark and dusty, painted on the sky… misty taste of moonshine, tear drop in my eye. Country roads take me home, to the palace… I belong!" _"West Virginia mountain momma country roads."_ At that time, Percy ordered everyone coke to drink as Zack continued to sing.

"I hear her voice in the morning hour that she calls me, radio reminds me of my home far away. But I've got a feeling that I should have been home, yesterday…" Zack paused to breath as the waiter came back with their drinks. "That was very good singing you two did, I take it one of you are a child of the sun God?" The waiter asked, giving the drinks to the teens as they all drew their weapons.

"Easy demigods. I am one of you" he said pulling up a sleeve and they saw a tattoo of the legion. "A child of Mercury?" Jason said, wondering what he was doing working here. "Just based on how well you two sung, I'll give you guys free refills and 25% off your meal." He said as he took the orders of the four teens.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next time is the big fight and the last part of the prophecy.


	5. Chapter 5

After ordering from the son of the Roman Hermes the group was fed well and left the restaurant with full bellies and smiles on their faces as they tipped him, and Jason told him about their previous quests. "You defeated Terra? Holy Jupiter!" The young man exclaimed as the people around looked at him like he was crazy. He muttered under his breath about dumb mortals and left the group.

After he left the group paid the tab and left with full bellies and happy looks on their faces. Zack and the others weird whispers of herds of farm animals being mauled at night. Percy walked towards a small group talking about the recent animal mauling.

"Hello, I was wondering if you guys could tell me anything about these attacks? Like if they are any markings or strange things happening before or after the event?" He asked as the two men muttered and one of them told the prince of the sea about talking wolves on the outside of the town. "Thank you." He said before walking to the others who went outside.

Zack and Jason were drinking a soda while Adeline was smelling the flowers. Zack threw away his aluminum can in the recycle bin as Percy came over to the three. "So, did those two _men_ say anything worthwhile?" Adeline asked as Percy nodded his head.

"They said they could hear the wolves talking," Percy said as Zack looked at his friends with shrugged shoulders. "Well boys let's go get some wolf pelts," the girl said walking towards the outskirts of town and towards one of the farms as the boys followed her.

While walking to the farm that was said to have the recent of incidents the group of four thought of a plan. "Alright so Percy will encircle the pack with a wall of earth, I will talk to them peacefully, and if that doesn't work then we go out fighting," Zack asked as the other three nodded their heads.

"He's going to die," Jason asked as the other two nodded their head in agreement as Zack walked to the pack, voice laced with charm-speak.

Zack sat down on the grass as one of the wolves looked at him. **"Excuse me, I know that you guys are werewolves so can we talk like people here instead of animals."** He asked as the wolves growled as they changed into humans with force. "Good now, why are you killing these sheep?" He asked as the leader looked at him.

"I don't know who you are demigod or why you smell like us. But I will say this, we are eating them because our king took our source of food from us!" The leader said, snarling as the pack closed in.

"I see. As for who I am…" He said while getting up. "I am the grandson of Aphrodite, son of Emily Kindler and Thomas Kindler!" Zack growled as he withdrew his sword as he werewolves looked at him with shock.

"Thomas… I haven't heard that name in years…. Not since I killed him." The leader said as Zack let out a strong growl as Percy summoned three walls of earth to surround the wolves.

"Murderer!" Zack screamed as his eyes glowed. "I will kill you. Like a beast…" Zack gripped his amulet and pulled it off as his body began to feel warm from the missing amulet as he began to turn into a werewolf with the rays of the moon under him. "To a beast!" He said as he let out a fierce growl as he charged the leader with his sword and claws outstretched.

Soon demigods, mortal, and werewolves join the battle. As Zack and the leader fought, Adeline let arrows fly one after the other at any wolves getting near Zack. Percy and Jason went to work cutting the wolves to furry ribbons as the leader ducked a swing from Zacks sword and claws, but not without getting a bite wound on the shoulder where Zack bit into him.

As the fight went on Jason summoned some lightning as a wolf jumped on the eternal maidens back and bit her neck, making her bleed out. Not knowing that Adeline died, Percy and Jason took out the last of the wolves as Zack jumped away from an attack.

"Not bad cub, I… I can see why you…. You're quicker than I am." The leader panted from exhaustion Zack slowly breathed in and swung his claws at the head of the enemy, only to be used as a feint for the werewolf's neck to kiss the steel. Zacks' knees wobbled as the head of his opponent rolled off.

Zack relaxed as he looked around he smelt burned flesh and singed fur. He stood as he looked for the Hunter of Artemis and found her, only with blood oozing out. "No…" He said as he ran to her, with the two boys following behind.

"No, no! come on wake up!" He said as he began toad charm-speak **"Wake up! Didn't we promise to go to Whataburger after this!"** He asked as her body laid still. He leaned his head back as he howled into the crisp air, only to be turned into tragic tears once he turned back into a human.

"Who… Who is the god of death?" Zack asked as he snarled at the sky.

"Thanatos. He should be somewhere in the underworld. Why are you asking?" Percy asked as he muttered a quick prayer for the girl.

"Because I'm going to fight Death. And I will win!"

-CHB-

Upon returning to Camp, the boys went their separate ways. Jason and Percy both went to see their girlfriends. Zack saw the hunters of Artemis enter the silver cabin. "Better tell them now," Zack said as he thought of the anger that left him that was now replaced with sadness.

When he reached the door, he knocked. He then placed his sword on the ground with his hands up. As the door opened he saw that it was the young girl he saved. "Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me but I saved you from that bear. Anyway, I need to speak to Artemis, is she here?"

The girl nodded her head and closed the door, he waited as a girl slightly older opened the door. He noticed that there was something different about this girl. "Lady Artemis I…" He fell to his knees as tears escaped from his eyes. "I'm sorry. Adeline… she's-" "I know she is gone. I felt it the moment she went into that battle. Why are you here Zack?" She asked before she closed the door.

"I'm going to get her back. I will steal her from Death and bring her back here to you. That's all I wanted to say, ma'am." He bowed again and walked away to his grandmothers' cabin.

* * *

Well, that was it for this story. I hope to have the second story up soon, but you never know. I noticed my mistake and corrected the name of the OC.


End file.
